I'm Back
by FairyTailFTW
Summary: It's been 4 long years since Lucy's been 'dead', though no body has been found, everyone has lost hope no matter how painful it is. I still have not lost hope, yet. Until I saw her walk through the guild's doors. R&R please Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Unforgettable Memories

**Hi, this is my first fan-fic so I would very much appreciate reviews ^_^ and any constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just this plot.**

**Summary**

It's been 4 long years since Lucy's been 'dead', though no body has been found, everyone has lost hope no matter how painful it is. I still have not lost hope, yet. But with every day that passes, that thread of hope is becoming thinner by hour that was, until I saw her burst through the ex-rowdy guild's doors…

**Chapter 1 – Unforgettable Memories**

**Gray P.O.V.**

I was still going over the events that happened 4 years ago today, 7 July x993, and how much I regret not telling her my feelings. I knew that I should have told Lucy, but now it's too late. Now I will carry that burden for the rest of my life.

**-_-Flashback-_-  
**  
"Are we there yet?" asked a motion sick Natsu "Aye" replied a certain flying blue cat. Lucy was about to answer, but was interrupted by a yelp caused by a fed up Ezra punching Natsu.

**^_^time-skip^_^ **  
Me and Flamebrain heard Lucy scream from her hotel room and immediately rushed to where she and Ezra was staying, the natural midnight moonlight illuminating the corridor. As soon as we bashed open the door, we saw a disturbing sight, Ezra unconscious on the floor covered in blood, but no visible wounds. Then we realised. It wasn't hers. We turned our heads at a rapid pass, only to get a glimpse of Lucy, covered in her slowing decreasing blood, caused but dozens of cuts, bruises, gashes and uncountable daggers, swords and anything sharp digging into her torso. But before I could even say her name, a charcoal black shadowed figure towered over Lucy, covered her mouth and gripped her bleeding waist and dragged her back into the shadows. Then that was the last time we saw our precious nakama, Lucy.

**^_^end of flashback^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Suprise

**Chapter 2 – The Surprise **

**So here's my second chapter ^_^ Just so you know I made the first chapter shorter to leave it on a cliff hanger :P so future chapters will be much longer… (1,000-2,000 words) Any constructive criticism welcomed ^_^….. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

As Gray revisited the memories of that awful day, he didn't realise a tear gently flow down his cheek. He remembered how that's was the worst mission 'Team Natsu' ever took, though they can't even call it a team anymore, because someone, who can never be replaced, is missing.

**-_-Somewhere Else-_-  
**  
'Even after 4 years, I could never forget where Fairy Tail is'. A cloaked blonde haired girl murmured to herself. This girl had just escaped from a traumatising, unspeakable hell; she was clutching her broken right arm, with her left hand that was shielded with cuts and blood. Her skin was pale, brown eyes were dim, her once glowing blonde hair that was cascading down her back like a waterfall, leaked red with blood seeping up each strand. Finally after many hours of walking, she finally reached her destination, Fairy Tail. She opened the guild doors as loud as she could with the little strength remaining. Luckily for her though, she managed to get someone out of the rowdy guild's attention, before she collapsed to the ground her hand still clutching her arm.

Natsu's P.O.V  
I paused my conversation with Lisanna by the bar to look at the guild doors that just opened, expecting just to see a Fairy Tail Mage returning from their mission, not a cloaked girl collapse to the floor! I turned back to tell Mira, but before I could, I saw her rush over to the what-seems-to-be-dying-girl whilst yelling at Elfman, her younger brother, to get the first aid kit and ready the infirmary. I looked again at the unconscious girl, and a sense of familiarity washed over me, but I just disposed it as nothing.  
**  
xXTime skip One Week LaterXx **

General P.O.V.  
'I can't believe I'm still anxious about that mysterious girl, I really felt like I knew her, but I had no idea where from, but Mira and Ezra said that we should respect her privacy, but I swear they're just as curious as me' were the thoughts that were running through a certain raven-haired boy's mind. "Ezra, come quick she's awake!" the motherly S-Class Mage yelled. With that the two famous elemental rivals accompanied the two female S-Class mages to the infirmary where the injured girl was harbouring, both desperate to get a glimpse of the strangely familiar girl.

Blonde Girl's P.O.V.  
I woke up noticing that I still had my hood covering my scarred face, but the rest of my body was all patched up. With my blurry vision, I managed to pick out two white and scarlet haired girls beside two raven and pink haired boys. When my vision cleared a bit more, I immediately recognised every single one and hugged the closest person next to me...

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

I felt something cling to be so I look down at my bare torso only to have my jaw leave my mouth as I saw the last person I thought I would never see again, Lucy! I tried to stop the tears of joys streaming down my face so that Flame-Headed Idiot didn't see me like this, but I just didn't care, Lucy was back. Usually it would be here I would realise it was just a happy dream, but not now. I was just too damn sure it was real, Lucy was finally back. I finally get to see my most precious blonde-haired nakama again!

**Ezra's P.O.V**

I felt as if all my emotions were jumbled in my mouth, causing me difficulty to speak as my mind was digesting the scene in front of me. Suddenly I began thinking what painful death would do to the person who injured Lucy so badly and kept her away from us for so long. Then before I could think any longer, my train of thoughts were brought to a halt by a certain blue feline.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy" a teary eyed cat called.

"Haha Happy! I missed you all so much!"

With 'much' being said, I gave Lucy the biggest hug I could manage, whilst still being aware of her injuries. After a while of hugging, I turned around to look at Natsu, but he was just standing there, eyes closed, still shocked I presume.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'LUCY'S BACK' I kept repeating that thought in my mind, still not being able to process the news. My onyx eyes were shut in concentration. **(A/N well that's a first XD) **But before long I found myself holding onto Lucy as if my life depended on it. I began to feel tears leak out my eyes, as a heard much missed complains from the suffocating Lucy. 'I would never let anyone take my Luce away again'.

**xXTime Skip One Week LaterXx**

**General P.O.V**

After endless hours of partying and celebrating the return of the Celestial Mage, everything was starting to return back to normal, and Lucy and Gray were engaging in a conversation; both having the occasional blush surface to their face, but always un-noticed by the other. Some would of thought they were a couple, but since both of them have still masked their feelings for one-another, it is still deemed as impossible.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'I can't believe after 4 years I finally made it back to my true home, where there is no more of that horrid torture. I'm so thankful that I didn't take the dagger when it was so close, and that I didn't give up hope so soon'. After I realised I was ignoring Gray, it was then that I thought I should start nodding and pick up on what I missed. "Luce are you even listening to me?" _Crap _I thought. "Sorry I didn't hear that, could you please repeat it?" I asked, battering my eye lashes.

"Cause I'm so nice I will, Ezra was saying that you could stay in her room in Fairy Hills, until you get your life back on track and decide to move back into your old apartment, cause me and Natsu have paying your rent" – replied a smirking Gray.

_Damn It, I hadn't even thought about that kind of stuff yet. I need to remember to thank Ezra then, although I would how cold it would be surrounded by lots of hard metal armours, or has she re-decorated over the years? As for Natsu and Gray, I'll have to see the (terrible) condition of my apartment before I thank them… _

Just before I could think anymore, I heard – "Lucy it's getting quite late, maybe you should take Ezra's offer at Fairy Hills, I'll tell her while you ask Gray to walk you over to there, and thenyou two could…" Mira said as hearts appeared in her eyes as she imagined a romantic walk across the fiery painted sunset and babbled on about how many children they would end up having. This resulted in me and Gray both having a crimson stripe appear across our faces.

As the duo exited the guild, other rowdy guild members had no idea who was becoming a step closer each and every second; to claim back something that was once 'his'.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 done! Left it on a bit of a cliffy o.O Next chapter will have some Graylu moments and since I've already begun writing chapter 3; here's a preview….**

"_**Boss, it's begun, she will wake up in a day, and then have no memory of Fairy Tail after 5 minutes, and they received the note you wrote them. This will make it much easier to keep her from escaping, again. Success." A mysterious hooded man said with an evil, haunting smirk.**_

**^_^ Read and Review Please ^_^**


End file.
